I Hate You
by Gladysavoureuse
Summary: Santana est abattue et fait une drôle de rencontre . Et si elle se laissait aller?


**Titre** : I Hate You  
**Rating** : T  
**Personnages** : Sébastian S. / Santana L.

Alors, pour ce one shot j'ai décidé de mettre en scène un 'couple' inattendu mais qui me plait dans mes rêves les plus fous ! Bonne lecture et laissez-moi des reviews. )

* * *

Je venais de quitter Lima, folle de rage au volant de ma voiture. Folle de rage ou de tristesse suite à une annonce de Brittany, elle sortait avec Sam. D'un côté je n'étais pas surprise, personne ne résiste à une bouche géante, mais je croyais notre amour plus fort que ça. C'est vrai que je l'avais quittée, en le faisant je ne croyais pas qu'elle tournerait la page, et c'est quand je suis venu lui rendre visite qu'elle m'a tout avoué. Pour ne pas l'attrister je lui ai souri, puis je suis partie, je suis sur la route depuis des heures et je tourne en rond, il est 23h quand je vois un panneau indiquant le nom d'une boite à 500mètres. Je prends cette sortie et arrive bien vite à l'endroit qui me parait plutôt pas trop mal pour oublier. En entrant je vois des gens danser, des gens s'embrasser, des gens rirent, et des gens boire, je me joins à cette dernière catégorie et m'assieds au bar pour commander. Après un verre ou deux je me sens assez bien pour rejoindre la piste de dance. A fond dans l'ambiance je ferme les yeux un instant en continuant mes mouvements de hanches et en levant les bras, en les rouvrant je tombe sur un visage familier. La vue floue je ne sais distinguer cette silhouette...

-Alors Lopez, on s'amuse ?  
Cette voix, je la reconnaitrai entre mille, jamais je ne l'oublierai.  
-Smythe.  
J'essaie de l'ignorer mais son regard sur moi m'insupporte et je retourne au bar. Quelques secondes après il est déjà assis à mes côtés.  
-Je t'offre un verre la goudou ?  
Il blague ? Je le regarde enfin dans les yeux et lève un sourcil.  
-Dégage minette, ok ?  
-Ow, tu sors les griffes ? J'adore.  
-J'ai jamais eu de coussins pour toi Smythe.  
-Oh mais je sais bien. _Il s'approche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille._ Et c'est ce qui m'excite le plus chez toi Lopez.  
Ok, soit il est bourré, soit il tient pas à la vie. Je recule et le pousse brutalement.  
-Ecoute-moi bien dents de cheval, je suis pas d'humeur alors toi et tes vannes débiles je vous conseille d'aller voir ailleurs !  
-Mais je suis très sérieux.  
J'hausse un sourcil.  
-T'es gay me prend pas pour une idiote.  
Il rit. Je le hais.  
-Tu sais quoi Sébastian ? Vas te faire voire. C'est pas parce que j'ai rompu avec Brittany que je suis prête à coucher avec n'importe quoi, encore moins avec un gay aussi manipulateur que toi.  
-D'où tiens-tu que je suis gay, Santana.  
Il m'appelle par mon prénom, grande nouvelle.  
-J-Je... C'est logique, enfin, tu...  
-Bien. Aucun argument car, effectivement j'aime les hommes, mais les femmes sont les chefs d'œuvre de la nature, alors je ne les renierai jamais.  
-Où tu veux en venir ?  
-Sache que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin d'oublier des choses aujourd'hui.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Aujourd'hui on m'a posé mon premier lapin. Dingue n'est-ce pas ? Bref, je suis seul et je m'ennuie.  
-Et ?  
-Pauvre toi, je ne te savais pas aussi idiote. On est deux âmes solitaires pour ce soir, alors suis-moi.  
Il prend ma main et m'entraine avec lui dans une remise à l'extérieur de la boite et ferme la porte derrière moi. Suite à ça il me regarde et s'approche de moi sauvagement, sauf que je le freine dans son élan.  
-Pourquoi je serai prête à faire ça avec _toi_ ?  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
Il recommence à s'approcher, je recule.  
-Parce que je suis lesbienne.  
-Ca ne t'a jamais empêchée de t'amuser. _Poursuit-il._ Bon, t'as fini ?  
-T'as d'autres arguments ?  
-T'es grave canon, je suis grave canon, et il y a toujours eu une telle tension sexuelle entre nous que ça devait finir par arriver.  
Je suis satisfaite et me jette sur lui, après tout, tout ça serait oublié dès demain. Bientôt on recommencera à se détester et je pourrai être heureuse avec quelqu'un qui m'aimera. En attendant je suis toute à Sébastian Smythe, et Sébastian Smythe est tout à moi.  
Entre deux baisers animaliers je lui glisse :  
-Je te hais.  
-Moi aussi, je te hais. _Répondit-il en passant ses doigts sous ma robe._

* * *

Voilààà, personnellement j'adore ces deux-là ensemble bien que j'aurai préféré développer un côté sentimental que... Sexuel ? Mais je reste fidèle aux personnages et à la liaison qu'ils entretiennent dans la série. A bientôt, je vous fais plein de bisous !


End file.
